


Tumble

by 3starJeneral



Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: A response to Tumblr StargateDrabbles prompt #53 - Curse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Stargate Drabbles weekly Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271348
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: Stargate Drabbles Weekly Challenge





	Tumble

Almost 9 years of build up had finally culminated in this moment. Jack leaned forward and kissed her, his two forearms resting at either side of her head, his weight gently pinning her beneath him, her legs wrapped around his hips, opening herself fully to him.

"Sam", he whispered against her lips as he entered her in one long slow movement, gasping at the sudden overwhelming feeling of being completely and utterly lost in her. She was his second chance. 

Her eyes closed slowly as he filled her, her bottom lip trembled for just an instant, and a soft curse tumbled from her lips.


End file.
